Dirty little secret
by Annonym00se
Summary: Nada pasa en South Park. Just a Secret. [STYLE] [abierto a la imaginación] [IMPROVISADO]


Bueno, esto es un Style y créanme llevo años sin escribir uno...Por que sólo escribí uno y me fue de la mierda.(?) SP es de: Stone y Parker.3

[Escritura sin ningún sentido, es improvisado]

* * *

-¡Kyle!- Stan, el niño del pompón rojo corría hasta su amigo, que se decía amigo...Super mejores amigos, esos que comparten de todo. Teniendo 17 años, no había cambiado mucho, la ropa antigua se había ido a la iglesia, o al carajo. Tenía un closet, que consistía en jeans y camisetas...Todo de K-mart. Claro, y su fiel compañera su gorro de pompón rojo. Para dar una detallada y resumida información acerca de Marsh se podían mencionar cosas como: Mariscal de campo, estudiante promedio, atractivo (todo gracias a los ojazos azules que había heredado y claro, un poco de gimnasio) pero en sí, seguía siendo el mismo en forma mental.

-¡Stan! Buenos días...- Broflovski, el de la Ushanka esperaba el auto bus, Kenny y Cartman no estaban por lo cual el podía tomar toda la libertad de sentarse en la banca que (gracias a la modernidad que "según" South Park estaba teniendo) habían instalado. Alzó un poco su mano para sacudirla de forma pasible y tranquila. El pequeño judío que poseía 16 años, había sido al que menos se le notaba la edad. Se hizo un poco más alto de cuando era niño, claro; Stan, Kenny y el culón (que este último había crecido considerablemente gracias al fútbol americano) seguían siendo más altos que él. La melena roja pasión desapareció después de haberse cortado considerable el cabello (a recomendación de una estilista, allá en San Francisco) ahora su cabello esta rizado y manejable. La detallada y muy resumida información: #1 en la clase (pateándole el culo a Testaburger), sobre protegido, lindo (siendo presa de varias burlas acerca su "falsa" sexualidad, también gracias a las perlas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos) y virgen. La virginidad para él era muy valiosa, Kenny la había perdido hace mucho, Stan hace unos meses después de cumplir los 17, y Eric, seguro le había pagado a una prostituta para no quedar en ridículo. Tampoco dejó de tener esa mente de "Si haces algo bien, Dios te recompensará" pero ciertas cosas en su personalidad habían cambiado.

Los mejores amigos se vieron, el pelinegro jadeando y el pelirrojo sonriendo tiernamente. Nadie pensaría del secreto que dos inocentes mentes se cargaban.

La vida ahora, era fiesta, bebidas, drogas, sexo. Claro...Para Kyle no lo eran, para él eran libros, fiestas, reglas, matemáticas.

Esa noche fue una pequeña excepción.

El bus llegó y los llevó a la escuela, Cartman y Kenny valían un carajo.

-Hey!...¿Crees que podrías...No sé..- Decía nervioso Marsh, al pobre como siempre, olvidaba la tarea.

-¿La tarea?- Rodó los ojos, como siempre Broflovski. Susurrando un "bien" mientras le pasaba los apuntes a Stan, no podía decirle que no, el tenía ese "efecto" en él que cuando este le pedía algo su cara se transformaba en un lindo cachorro. Pero no podía ya más, no podía estar más nervioso, no aguantaba fingir y que este actuara con tanta naturalidad.

Al llegar a la escuela, bueno. Un tanto cambiada, tanto como los que recorrían esos pasillos, Wendy seguía siendo la plana del grupo, sólo la salvaba su cintura y buenas piernas que eran tan mencionadas por los muchachos, Craig era casi una copia idéntica de Stan sólo que un poco más agresiva, Tweek...Era Tweek, Bebe era la típica chica difícil, era todo un reto y la más perseguida por los hombres ( hasta los maestros)

Bueno, dejémonos de introducciones largas. Era el típico día, la misma rutina...Nada nuevo pasaba en South Park...Nada.

Toca el timbre.

Tres primeras clases.

Toca el timbre para un receso.

Siguientes cinco clases.

Toca el timbre para el siguiente receso.

Clases de taller.

Salida.

Clases extracurriculares.

-¡Kyle!

-¡Stan!

Se volvieron a cruzar, los preocupados y nerviosos ojos del pelirrojo lo delataron enseguida, Stan que llegaba cansado de su entrenamiento quedó de verse con el pelirrojo para ir juntos a casa.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo ido- Preguntó Marsh completamente natural, lo único en que pensaba era que era él o hacía mucha calor.

-Si..Estoy bien...¿Listo para irnos? -Le sonrió Kyle mientras se acomodaba su bolso y empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección en donde ambas casa se encontraban. Pero Stan seguía pensado que Kyle le guardaba algún secreto, y eso claramente ponía más nervioso al pobre judío.

Largo camino a casa. Todo en un horrible e incómodo silencio.

-¿Kyle?...-Musitó el del pompón rojo, pero no recibió respuesta casi llegaban a casa del judío y quería saber que pasaba...Pero había algo que estaba olvidando, lo presentía, Kyle no solía enojarse o preocuparse así. Tomó del hombro al más pequeño e hizo que lo mirara- ¿Pasa algo? Enserio, es que siento que estás enojado y no sé por que...

Eso claramente, hizo que el más bajo alzara una ceja y bajara la mirada.

-No es nada...No tiene importancia...

-¡Si la tiene! ¿Que pasa?

-Ayer...

-¿Ayer?

El judío rodó los ojos e hizo señas para que este se acercara. Le susurró algo, y de inmediato un "Ahh" salió de la boca de Stan, sus mejillas pálidas y llenas de pecas se ruborizaron al escuchar a este susurrar una respuesta en su oído. Los músculos de Kyle se relajaron y una sonrisa traviesa se coló por sus labios.

¿Era él o empezaba a hacer calor?


End file.
